


Snap of a Second

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Stacking the Deck [3]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: One moment from him can unravel years of her of work.





	Snap of a Second

JJ cries. It's almost as if he can sense the tension in the air and wants to do something to break it. Madelyn cradles and rocks him, soothes him until he settles in her arms no longer crying but watching her. She's not angry with him, his father however she could happily throttle. 

His little stunt in front of the cameras had pissed off Mr Edgar, he'd calm down eventually, but Madelyn was nowhere near ready to do that. What was unclear about "Stick to the script, be humble, and keep your head down," to him she didn't know. 

A few senators hadn't liked his cocky attitude; she knows face to face he could charm the shit out of them if he wanted, but there was no time for that, and they needed this bill to pass. Superheroes with minor powers being accepted into the police force would be one step close to the eventual goal of getting them into the military.

"I'm sorry," Homelander says from the doorway. 

"No, your not," Madelyn sighs refusing to look up at him. "You don't care that you might have screwed up months maybe even years of my hard work,".

JJ squirms in her arms. Almost as if the baby is trying to say "please don't argue," maybe he is who knows what goes through the mind of an infant.

"They'll put the bill through," Homelander replies, desperate to break the silence. 

"You can predict the future now marvellous," Madelyn snaps then regrets it when she finally looks up him. He looks like a kicked puppy. "Look I'll handle it if they don't like I always do, but you need to listen to me more. Trust me when I say we need to do things a certain way,".


End file.
